


Plants and boyfriends 🌵

by stevesaysyay



Category: My Engineer เมีย's วิศวะ
Genre: #Ramisprecious #Kingisthecutestboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesaysyay/pseuds/stevesaysyay
Summary: The three times Ram gave a plant to King and the one time he received one.
Relationships: Ram/King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Plants and boyfriends 🌵

After the fight between him and senior Bohn, Ram understood that senior is stubborn and won't stop going after his friend.

He still didn't like the senior or his group whenever they stopped by to have lunch with him and his friends but there was this one senior among them whose smile did wonders to his heart.

He knew he was in deep when seeing King's face became the one and only highlight of his day and whenever King pestered him for something, he couldn't help but love all the attention.

This one sided pining went on for three months and now even their friends started calling them husbands and seeing King unaffected by it gave him hope yet scared him at the same time.

Maybe he just didn't care.

His brother suggested him to take matter in his hand and confess to the said senior but he couldn't just go infront of King and say 'I like you very much. Please accept me and my dogs' , so he formulated a plan.

He's going to get his man by giving him plants.

1)  
A cactus plant is considered as the symbol of longevity, protection, and endurance, and it can as well be seen as the sign of beauty and uniqueness.

Unique and beautiful just like King and at the same time showing his intentions of protecting King at all costs.

So he picked up a cactus plant from a shop nearby and walked towards the library where he knew he'll find his King.

As soon as he entered though, he saw King at a table near the window and he was probably sleeping as his head was on the table. The sunlight seeping through the little opening was falling on King's hair, just making Ram fall deeper for him than he already was.

Ram's heart skipped a beat as he took a seat next to the senior. He kept the plant softly infront of senior's head for it to be easily visible to him when he wakes up. He couldn't stop but run his hand in senior's hair and the way senior leaned into his touch made him happy and angry at same time.

What does he think he's doing leaning into a stranger's touch like a cute little puppy? But that's the point though because he's not thinking at all. He's asleep. Ram couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle when a whine escaped senior's lips as soon as he stopped touching his hair.

He was totally lost, staring at King's face that he doesn't noticed Mek and Bohn watching the whole scene. He definitely didn't catch the voice of a picture being snapped as he felt his eyes dropping and he fell asleep right next to the senior with their elbows touching and leaving tingling sensation whenever any of them moved.

When he woke up some time after the senior left he felt exposed and shy seeing King's note for him.

"I took the plant with me. Thank you Ai'Ning" - 👑

He kept staring at the little crown as a warm feeling took over his chest.  
.  
2)  
Orchids represents rare and delicate beauty. The pink orchids especially convey pure affection.

Ram wanted to show just how much he cares for the senior so he left for the canteen with a pink orchid plant in his hand.

Upon reaching though, he was not very happy seeing Mek whisper something in King's ear making him blush. As his eyes met the senior's gaze he smiled. The senior glanced down at the plant in his hand with his eyebrows raised and he wanted nothing but to abort the plan and just go back to the dorm. So he did just that. He turned and started walking as fast as possible but he heard footsteps following him and he doesn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know who followed him outside.

"Ai'Ning why are you walking so fast?", He heard senior's voice and his steps faltered.

"Stop running away", The senior continued as he caught up to him.

Now standing infront and trying to catch his breathe, the senior made him want to kiss him senseless till he forgets whatever Mek said to him earlier which made him blush like that.

"Isn't that for me?", The senior asked pointing towards the plant so Ram just pushed it in his face without saying anything.

He just wanted senior to take it so that he can go back to his plan of running away and hiding in his dorm for the rest of the day.

"Oiii are you trying to kill me? Don't push things in somebody's face like that", The senior scolded him.

Ram stretched his arms holding the plant in between them. Just staring at the senior and giving a nudge to senior's stomach by lightly pushing the plant towards him.

"You're cute when you're being stubborn like that", King said making him blush and took the plant.

This time he didn't leave a note though, just a soft kiss on Ram's cheek and vanished leaving Ram stuck to his position touching his cheek with his eyes ready to pop out of his eye circuits.  
.  
3)  
Gardenia Plant symbolises purity, trust and clarity.

Clarity of Ram's love for his senior. He took the plant and marched towards senior's room. He was a little hesitant to disturb the senior on weekend but he wanted to ask him out for lunch and give him the plant.

He reached and saw King with a boy. Well this wasn't what bothered him. They hugged right in front of his eyes after that and his system went on abort mission by itself. He left the plant on the staircase and went back to his dorm, shutting down for the remainder of the weekend.

He didn't reply to any texts or calls. He just wanted to be alone. He was frustrated and wanted to let it out somewhere so he challenged his old rival from high school for a boxing match.

His friends were surprised to see him initiate a fight and tried to convince him about not going to the match. The exam week was near and they didn't want him to get severely injured.

He participated nevertheless and won but not without a broken arm and a bruise at his right cheek.  
.  
4)  
King was tired of his one sided pining for Ram. He wanted nothing but to hold hands and make babies (buy plants) with Ram.

So when he started receiving plants from Ram, he was elated. Then Mek and Bohn sent him pictures of Ram staring at him and touching his hair when he fell asleep in the library. He was delighted to atleast have a little bit of affect on the said junior.

He found a Gardenia Plant just where the staircase to his room ends and he doesn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know who left it there.

He was confused though because normally Ram will come up to him and give him plants but then he remembered the incident of the canteen and how Ram rushed out of there.

Something must be bugging him which is why he left the plant like that. He tried to contact Ram via calls and text messages but got no reply.

He thought that Ram must be mad at him for some reason and that is why he didn't try to contact him.

And then Duen came running to him the very next day and told about the fight Ram participated. He requested King to visit Ram and clear whatever happened between them.

He was confused again because as much as he remembered, the last time they saw each other, he kissed Ram's cheek. Ram smiled back at him when he waved him goodbye and left after that.

Now he was standing infront of Ram room's door and contemplating whether to knock or just call and ask if he wants to see him first. What if Ram didn't want him here? He knocked anyway, once, twice and the third time he decided to knock, the door opened revealing a little disheveled Ram with a bruise on his cheek and a bandage on his arm.

Above everything else though, Ram stood infront of him shirtless with messy hair and a frown at his face which sent a shivers down King's spine.

"Hi", King said.

"I heard about the fight and just wanted to bring some food for you in case you don't want to go out and have some", He added revealing the packets in his hand.

"You didn't have to......", Ram started but King pushed past him and into the room making himself comfortable on the sofa and started taking out the food he brought.

Ram silently observed him from afar and sighed. This is too domestic for his heart to take. This shouldn't be happening at all.

"King", Ram whispered but King seemed unbothered about it.

"KING", He said a little louder and King glanced at him with his puppy eyes.

And the way his hair softly moved over his face as he turned left Ram dumbfounded.

"Do.. do.. you need anything?", King sluttered when he saw Ram staring at him intensely.

"YES", Ram said before covering the distance between them and pinning King to the wall.

"What are you doing?", King asked nervously trying to escape but Ram's hands on either side of his waist didn't let him move a bit.

He gulped being in such close proximity with Ram especially when he had no t-shirt on. His body was doing things to King's heart and he felt heat creeping up his whole body.

"You're making me lose control", Ram whispered leaning towards him and touching his forehead to King's while still gazing intently into his eyes.

"Did I do something to upset you?", King whispered.

"I saw you hugging another boy that day", Ram said and a frown appeared on his handsome face.

King took a minute to realise what Ram was talking about and couldn't help but smile.

"You find it funny?", Ram asked glaring his senior.

"It was my younger cousin, Mark , who was visiting me as he needed some help in studying. He plans to join our university next year", King replied smiling fondly at Ram.

Now Ram felt like a total idiot and just wanted to bury himself in the ground. He thought about asking Bohn to bury him, because the senior will definitely help him with this plan.

"I'm sorry", Ram said softly and started to move back to give some space to the senior.

"You don't have to be sorry just communicate and don't you ghost me ever again", King replied as his hands went around Ram's neck keeping him glued to his place.

"Tell me Ai'Ning did you fight because you saw me hugging a boy?", King asked with a teasing tone and Ram could only hide his face in King's neck ashamed of himself.

King boldly kissed Ram's neck and felt the junior shudder under his touch.Ram instantly picked him up and went towards his bed.

As King's back touched the bed he felt all his doubts and insecurities leaving his heart. Ram unbuttoned King's shirt and took a minute or two to just admire the boy under him. If he thought King was beautiful all dressed up and with hair nicely done, then the shirtless King with messed up hair under him put all the word beautiful to shame.

He leaned down to kiss King's lips and then his jawline and his neck. King was lost by now and he completely surrendered to his need of feeling Ram's body over him.

Ram kissed and sucked and he most definitely was leaving trail of marks on King's neck but none of them cared at the moment.

This was the beginning of something beautiful between the two and they both knew it by then.

After devouring King like his favourite dessert, Ram finally decided to stop. They both were still in his bed covered in sheets with King's head resting on Ram's shoulder and Ram's hand running through his hair softly.

"You're beautiful", Ram broke the silence and King blushed looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Please be mine", Ram asked and King met his eyes.

"Give me a chance to take care of you and you take care of me even though I know that's too much work for you. I'm not likeable, most of the times rude and can't express myself and it's okay if you don't want to.....", Ram continued.

"I want to", King interrupted and kissed Ram to stop him from talking.

"So you're my boyfriend now?", Ram asked nervously.

"And you're my boyfriend now", King answered and Ram enveloped him in his arms, smile never leaving his lips.

"You're like a venus fly trap and you trapped me in your love with that smile of yours", Ram whispered in his ear and watched fondly as his senior's ears turned red.

Ram got a plant at the end and after waiting for so long, in the shape of his very own venus fly trap aka King who trapped him with his love and now there was no way out, not that he wanted a way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THESE BOYS.


End file.
